Many larger vehicles, such as semi-trailer tractors, motor homes and recreational camping trailers include sleeping compartments where an occupant can recline while another person is driving the vehicle. Current regulations already require restraint systems for this sleeper compartment on trucks for use while the vehicle is moving. The typical system available today utilizes several seat belt assemblies which the reclining occupant must fasten to obtain restraint.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,042 and 5,375,879 are illustrative of bunk restraints on such larger vehicles which use various types of harnesses or netting fastened around the occupant bunk with various degrees of confinement. These prior systems typically function by restricting the space in which the occupant reclines, or by providing a way of catching the occupant during an emergency situation.
This invention can be implemented in several different embodiments depending on cost goals, sleeper compartment structural and packaging limitations and restraint system performance requirements. A preferred embodiment comprises a fixed, structurally-sound sleeper bunk, securely attached to the cab floor and rear wall. A padded mattress is provided upon which the occupant reclines. Near the front upper edge of this bunk is an attachment system that allows connection of a lower section of a privacy restraint curtain.
Above the bunk, at a distance dependent on cab geometry and desired compartment space, is a shelf-type structure which is hinged at a rear section upon the cab wall, and which pivots downwardly or upwardly to an approximately parallel orientation to the plane of the occupant bunk. This shelf section is approximately the same size as the bunk, and can be locked into position using suitable folding hinge brackets or telescoping supports. An attachment system is located at the front edge of the shelf that allows attachment of an upper portion of the privacy restraint curtain, and, when fastened, increases the vertical strength of the shelf. Similarly, this restraint and privacy curtain can be replaced with a rigid wall section that resides in a pocket of a bunk frame and which can be pulled up by the occupant and attached to the front of the shelf section.
One or more airbags are installed inside the shelf section, which are inflated in response to a signal from a crash sensor. The crash sensor may either be integrated within a frontal crash sensing system or implemented as a separate crash sensing or rollover sensing system. The airbags are deployed when the crash sensor determines that a suitably severe crash or rollover condition has occurred, and deploys by breaking through a lower covering on the shelf to provide a cushioned restraint system about the occupant. The deployed airbags not only restrict occupant movement during a crash or rollover condition but also serve to absorb occupant energy from excessively high occupant velocities.
Should a privacy restraint wall section be used instead of a curtain, this privacy restraint wall section can similarly contain airbags for longitudinal (fore and aft in relation to the vehicle body) occupant restraint protection.
It is an object of this invention to provide a comfortable and easily implemented method for controlling the longitudinal and vertical movement of an occupant in a driven vehicle during an emergency condition such as severe braking, rollover and frontal crash.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a passive bunk restraint system that does not produce excessive restriction of occupant movement during normal use, which requires minimal setup by the occupant and which provides a degree of privacy for the occupant.
It is another object of this invention to provide an inflatable restraint system for the sleeper compartment of a vehicle which, when in an unused condition is stowed to maximize compartment free space.
It is another object of this invention to provide a second sleeping compartment using the shelf assembly as another bunk when the vehicle is stationary.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.